Obowiązek (SNARRY)
by Marvaid
Summary: Mrok, ciemność. Rozbrzmiewające wciąż od nowa słowa zabójczego zaklęcia. Zielone światło. Samotna łza spływająca po policzku. Czerwona kreska na przedramieniu. Obowiązek.


Przez okno wieży astronomicznej przelewa się wyjątkowo jasne światło księżyca. Jest pełnia. Z zamyśleniem przyglądam się srebrnej tarczy. Jest w tym widoku coś, co mnie przyciąga, jednak nie potrafię określić co.

Przejeżdżam żyletką po delikatnej skórze prawego przedramienia. Przez moje ciało przepływa wyzwalająca fala ulgi. Już od jakiegoś czasu stanowi to dla mnie jedyny sposób na poukładanie myśli. Choć nie powinno, sprawia mi to niepokojącą przyjemność. Z fascynacją przyglądam się powolnie spływającym kroplom krwi.

Ostrze po raz drugi przecina nadgarstek. Zastanawiam się, jaki sens ma moje życie.

Jestem porażką, nieudanym egzemplarzem, który nigdy nie powinien ujrzeć światła dziennego. Każdy, kto cokolwiek dla mnie znaczy znika. Odchodzi, rozpływa się bez słowa pożegnania. Mama, tata. Syriusz. To wszystko przeze mnie! Voldemort zabija, bo mi na nich zależy. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby znowu się tak stało.

Trzecie cięcie. Dziś prawie się zdradziłem. Tak mało brakowało... Była lekcja oklumencji, a _on_ prawie _to_ zobaczył. Nie, nie mogłem tego wydać. Nie powinienem tego czuć. Dlaczego to musi być aż takie trudne?

Kolejne dwie rany. Cierpliwości, jeszcze tylko trochę. Dziś to zakończę, zrobię to, co powinno zostać zrobione już dawno.

Kiedy ponownie podnoszę dłoń, aby przyłożyć ostrzę, rozlega się odgłos kroków. Spanikowany próbuję się podnieść, aby się ukryć, jednak nie mam siły. Odgłosy narastają, aż w końcu przed moimi oczami pojawia się odziana w czarne szaty postać. Momentalnie poznaję, z kim mam do czynienia. Cholera, dlaczego to zawsze musi być właśnie on?

Na początku zdaje się mnie nie zauważać. Przez chwilę mam nadzieję, że jeśli będę wystarczająco cicho, nie zobaczy mnie i odejdzie, a ja będę mógł w spokoju dokończyć to, co zacząłem. Niestety, ból w otwartych ranach na nadgarstku coraz bardziej narasta. W pewnym momencie nie wytrzymuję i mimowolnie wydaję z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie.

Na ten dźwięk sylwetka mężczyzny sztywnieje i momentalnie odwraca się w moją stronę. Oczy w kolorze nocy posyłają mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Profesor powolnie się do mnie zbliża, nie spuszczając wzroku z mojej twarzy.

\- Kogóż my tu mamy? - na jego twarzy pojawia się triumfalny uśmieszek. - Minus trzydzieści punktów od Gryffindoru za przechadzki po zamku podczas ciszy nocnej, panie Potter.

Jednak wyraz zadowolenia nie pozostaje na jego twarzy długo. Jego wzrok wędruje niżej, na moje ręce, aż...

\- Co ci się stało, Potter? - pyta ze zniecierpliwieniem. Nie potrafię stwierdzić, co teraz czuje. Wydaje się być z kamienia. - Twoja ręka jest cała we...- przerywa i już wiem, że zauważył zakrwawioną żyletkę, którą trzymałem w drugiej dłoni. -...krwi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko milczymy. Wreszcie Snape powoli podchodzi i siada naprzeciwko mnie. Wciąż nic nie mówiąc podnosi wzrok i patrzy mi prosto w oczy. Niepewnie odwzajemniam jego spojrzenie i coś podpowiada mi, że wygląda na zaniepokojonego. _Bzdura, tylko ci się wydaje._

Cisza się przedłuża, kiedy w końcu Snape ją przerywa.

\- Dlaczego? - W jego sarkastycznym zazwyczaj głosie wyjątkowo nie słychać drwiny. Wydaje mi się to wręcz nienaturalne i mam dziecinną ochotę uszczypnąć się, żeby sprawdzić czy to aby na pewno nie jest sen. W tym, jak wypowiada poszczególne głoski jest coś, czego nie potrafię zidentyfikować. Jedyne określenia, jakie przychodzą mi na myśl, są zbyt nieprawdopodobne.

W takiej chwili jak ta strasznie mi trudno zdusić w sobie emocje, które skrywam od tak dawna. Przepełnia mnie pragnienie, aby przycisnąć wargi do jego ust i zatonąć w rozpaczliwym pocałunku, poczuć jego smak. Chcę powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo go potrzebuję. Daję sobie mentalnego policzka. _Przestań o tym myśleć!_

\- To nie pana sprawa – odpowiadam cicho i odwracam głowę w innym kierunku.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, Potter. Jestem twoim nauczycielem. Nie mogę pozwolić ci, abyś bezmyślnie się okaleczał. Odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

Chcę, tak bardzo chcę... Ale wiem, że nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Naraziłbym go na niebezpieczeństwo, jak wszystkich innych.

\- Nieważne – wykrztuszam. Coraz trudniej jest mi się powstrzymać.

\- Nie sądzę, byś robił sobie krzywdę z mało ważnego powodu. Jeśli mi nie odpowiesz, będę musiał dowiedzieć się tego sam. – Po jego słowach następuje cisza. Próbuję wstać, lecz jestem zbyt osłabiony. Ze zrezygnowaniem ponownie opieram się o ścianę. Chcę stąd uciec, rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, uciec zanim będzie za późno.

\- Ostatnia szansa, Potter. – Mówiąc to wyciąga w moją stronę dłoń. Z niezwykłą delikatnością łapie mnie za brodę i odkręca do siebie moją twarz, wcześniej odwróconą w przeciwną stronę. Jego dotyk jest tak niespodziewany, że ze świstem wciągam powietrze

\- N-nie, proszę... - jąkam cicho.

\- Ostrzegałem – odpowiada twardo Snape. – _Legilimens_!

Na początku próbuję stawiać opór. Staram się go odepchnąć, jednak w końcu się poddaję. Jest silny, zbyt silny. Bez większych trudności przenika do mojego umysłu, zresztą jak zwykle. Wzdycham i także zatapiam się w rzece moich wspomnień.

 _Mroczny cmentarz. Ciężkie powietrze , przesiąknięte czarną magią, która wydaje się być wręcz namacalna. Krąg postaci odzianych w szaty czarniejsze niż noc. Srebrne, demoniczne maski. Pokornie uniżone dla swego pana sylwetki, jednocześnie tak pewne siebie i przerażające. Długie blond włosy wystające zza jednego z wielu kapturów._

 _Cichy szept._

 _\- Zabij niepotrzebnego!_

 _Zielony błysk._

 _Bezwładne ciało, upadające bez życia na wyschniętą trawę._

 _Zawsze tak samo..._

 _Sługa wiernie odcinający własną rękę, aby przypodobać się swemu mistrzowi. Przecięta pionowo skóra na przedramieniu. Nóż ociekający czerwoną cieczą. Kropla krwi spadająca do kotła. Czarny Pan, odradzający się niczym mroczny, upadły feniks. Makabryczny śmiech._

 _\- Harry Potter – triumfalny, przesiąknięty drwiną syk._

 _Sceneria się zmienia. Przestrzeń wokół wypełniają pojedynkujący się czarodzieje. Plątanina czarnych szat śmierciożerców i białych członków Zakonu sprawia, że nie można oderwać od nich wzroku. Zręczne ruchy, błyskawiczne reakcje._

 _Jednak ten czarno-biały taniec nie jest punktem, który najbardziej skupia uwagę. Jest nim postrzępiona kurtyna powiewająca na kamiennym łuku. Chociaż pomieszczenie powinno być_

 _wypełnione odgłosami walki, są one niemal niesłyszalne. Na pierwszy plan wybijają się pozornie ciche szepty, dochodzące zza zasłony._

 _\- Avada kedavra! - Usatysfakcjonowany krzyk Bellatrix Lestrange zakłóca wypełnioną tylko szeptami ciszę. Opentańczy śmiech bezcześci dziwny spokój._

 _Ciało bezpowrotnie wpadające za zasłonę..._

 _Zielony błysk. To zawsze jest zielony błysk._

 _Kolejne wspomnienie jest inne. Stoję na balkonie gryfońskiej wieży i opieram się o barierkę. Przede mną rozpościera się cudowny widok. Słońce, które dopiero co wynurzyło się zza horyzontu, daje delikatne światło. Ciągnące się błonia, samotne drzewa, oddalone pagórki, lśniące jezioro. Większość nieba jest jeszcze dość ciemna – pozostali muszą jeszcze spać._

 _W mojej dłoni spoczywa nóż. Chwilę później nie jest już tylko zwykłym kawałkiem stali. Jest moją ulgą, wytchnieniem. Jest ucieczką. A już niedługo stanie się czymś jeszcze ważniejszym – ratunkiem._

 _\- Przestań ciągle o nim mysleć! - rozlega się mój cichy głos._

 _To działa na teraźniejszego mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody. Przecież..._ _ **On**_ _właśnie słyszy moje myśli. Jeśli tego nie przerwę, to skończy się katastrofą... Dobrze pamiętam, o czym wtedy myślałem._

 _\- Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Voldemort go zniszczył, tak jak zniszczył każdego wcześniej – ponownie rozlega się mój głos. - Muszę to skończyć, muszę..._

 _k._

 _Zaciskam pięści i powieki. Ze złością rzucam nóż, który odbija się od ściany i spada gdzieś daleko, poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku. Spod moich zaciśniętych powiek wydostaje się jedna, jedyna łza._

 _Otwieram oczy. Przez ułamek sekundy wyraźnie widać w nich bolesną tęsknotę za czymś, czego nie da się osiągnąć. Jednak momentalnie na moją twarz wraca wyraz obojętności. Stoję na balkonie i pustym wzrokiem wpatruję się w dal jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Wreszcie wyciągam z kieszeni różdżkę._

 _\- Abscondante – mówię wskazując na czerwone kreski. Powoli bledną, aż całkowicie zanikają. Jednak nadal tam są, ja je widzę._

 _Z zaciśniętymi pięściami wracam do dormitorium._

 _Wpadamy do kolejnego wspomnienia. Znajdujemy się w lochach, w sali od eliksirów. Zajęcia muszą już dobiegać końca, bo niektórzy uczniowie przelewają już swoje mikstury do szklanych fiolek i zanoszą na biurko._

 _Ja przelewam swój jako jeden z ostatnich. Kiedy stawiam go przed profesorem i próbuję jak najszybciej się odwrócić, wziąć torbę i wyjść z sali, zatrzymuje mnie jego komentarz._

 _\- Potter. Jak zwykle beznadziejny. Równie dobrze możesz go wyrzucić. Jest bezużyteczny. - Patrzę na wąskie wargi wypowiadające słowa, które są zupełnym przeciwieństwem tego, o czym marzę od nich usłyszeć._

 _Beznadziejny._

 _Bezużyteczny,_

 _Taki właśnie jestem._

 _Pochylam głowę i pośpiesznie odchodzę._

To wszystko kończy się strasznie nagle. Kiedy Snape wychodzi z mojego umysłu, na początku jeszcze nie rejestruję, że już w nim nie jesteśmy.

Gwałtownie uświadamiam sobie, że on wie. Że słyszał każdą myśl, jaka pojawiła się w mojej głowie w tamtych wspomnieniach. Wie o czym myślałem, kiedy się ciąłem. Wie o kim.

Stoję niczym sparaliżowany, nie odważając się wykonać najmniejszego ruchu. Wlepiam przestraszony wzrok w stojącego przede mną mężczyznę, który odwzajemnia moje spojrzenie. Wydaje się niewzruszony, nie potrafię wyczytać nic z jego twarzy.

Stoimy więc, jakbyśmy obaj bali się wykonać pierwszy ruch. Właśnie mam otworzyć buzię, aby coś – cokolwiek – powiedzieć, kiedy Snape wyciąga przed siebie dłoń i delikatnie chwyta mnie za nadgarstek, nieznacznie go unosząc. W drugiej ręce trzyma różdżkę, którą przykłada do czerwonych kresek na moim przedramieniu. Cicho mruczy jakieś zaklęcie.

Rany się zasklepiają, a on puszcza moją dłoń. Zastanawiam się co teraz. Wracamy do poprzedniej sytuacji – ponownie po prostu stoimy naprzeciw siebie. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób to działa, ale czuję – nie, ja jestem pewien – że za chwilę wydarzy się coś ważnego. Może to przez to, że coś w jego twarzy się zmienia. Że jego palce są zaciśnięte, a sylwetka napięta.

Nie wiem co sprawia, że jestem tego pewien, ale wiem, że zaraz mnie pocałuje. Nie mam czasu, aby nakazać sobie przestać marzyć o nieprawdopodobnym, ponieważ miałem rację.

Najpierw gwałtownie chwyta mnie za koszulę w okolicach klatki piersiowej i przyciąga do siebie. Chwilę później zatracamy się w pełnym pasji i potrzeby pocałunku. Jego usta smakują dokładnie tak, jak myślałem – niepretensjonalna słodycz pomieszana z nutką goryczy. Choć wyobrażałem sobie ten moment wiele razy, jest inaczej, o wiele wyraźniej. Tak, jakbym wcześniej oglądał czarno- biały film, a teraz ktoś dodał do niego kolory.

Jestem rozdarty. Połowa mnie krzyczy „ _Tak! Nie przestawaj!_ ". Jednak druga część kategorycznie każe mi się zatrzymać. Decyduję się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach i delektować się naszym pierwszym i ostatnim jednocześnie pocałunkiem.

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło. Równie dobrze mogło to być tylko kilka sekund, jak i długie minuty. W końcu się od siebie odrywamy.

Prostuję plecy. Tej nocy muszę doprowadzić to do końca i nic nie może zmienić tej decyzji.

Opieram czoło na jego ramieniu i wdycham powietrze, czując jego zapach. Jednocześnie próbuję bezgłośnie wyciągnąć różdżkę z kieszeni szaty.

\- Przepraszam – szepczę. _To jest tak cholernie trudne..._

\- Za co? - pyta. W jego głosie wciąż nie słychać emocji. Wbrew pozorom sprawia to, że jest mi jeszcze trudniej.

\- Tak będzie lepiej – mówię, starając się przekonać o tym samego siebie. Mimo wszystko wciąż się waham, przez co jestem na siebie zdenerwowany. _Zrób to. Teraz._

\- _Obliviate_. – Posyłam w jego kierunku smugę niebiesko-białego światła.

Odwracam się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wychodzę z pomieszczenia. Nie oglądam się za siebie, boję się, że jego widok mógłby mnie złamać. Odgłos moich kroków, które stawiam na schodach wieży astronomicznej, jest podwojony przez echo. Zatrzymuję się w jednym z mniej używanych korytarzy.

Opieram się o ścianę i biorę kilka głębokich wdechów. Wreszcie wyciągam z kieszeni żyletkę.

Zbyt wiele ryzykuję żyjąc. Muszę to skończyć.

 _To mój obowiązek._

Przecinam skórę w miejscu, które zaleczył Snape.

Kiedy po raz ostatni patrzę na strugi krwi, które obficie wypływają z ran, przychodzi mi do głowy dziwna myśl. Krew nie powinna być czerwona, tylko zielona. Przecież to zielony jest kolorem śmierci.


End file.
